humans and vampires don't mix
by TrickyTheTricksterMew
Summary: two vampires come to ouran. what if one falls in love with someone in the host club? is she good or evil? summary sucks. read please!
1. Hera The Popstar

**Humans and Vampires Don't mix.**

chapter 1

Hera the pop star.

" i don't want to go to japan!" a Young girl yelled at her mother. " we're going and that's final!" the mother yelled at her daughter. the mother then stormed off to her room while the daughter went to her own room. the daughter is Hera Corli. she is a fifteen year old girl and she lives in America. she is a major pop star there and is known throughout America and the UK. she has shiny black hair that is shoulder length and she has a beautiful figure. her eyes are amber and she has pale skin. this makes her eyes more noticeable. she has a few interesting features. she has fangs and her eyes look almost cat like. her nails are sharp at the end and have black nail polish on them. she got in her room and screamed into a pillow. " a stalker follows me home and my mom wants to move to japan!" she yelled. she got up,got a few luggage's,and started packing. her mother had told her that she had bought some plane tickets to japan and they were moving there. they fought for a while before storming off into their rooms. " i can't believe she didn't tell me sooner!" Hera yelled at herself. " do you need some help packing mistress." a boy,about her age said. " yes. can you get my books and put them in this bag." Hera said handing the boy a bag. " sure thing." he said. this boy is Rikku Miyuki. he has the same shiny black hair but shorter. she is also pale and he has electric blue eyes. his eyes also look cat like and he also has fangs and his nails are also sharp at the tip. " i hear japan is a sunny place." Rikku said. Hera groaned. " don't tell me." Hera whined. " i wonder how were going to eat there?" Rikku asked himself. " we'll go out at night and feed. then we take some extra and put it in a bottle for the next day." Hera said. " sounds like you speak from experience." Rikku said chuckling. " you're right. it's hard to eat when you're a major singer here. i always have to hide!" Hera screamed. Rikku laughed. Hera came up to him,wrapped one arm around his waist while the other was under his chin, causing him to look into her eyes. " i just remembered that we haven't 'played' together for a while." Hera said seductively. Rikku blushed. " you mustn't malady." he whispered. Hera let go of him and continued packing. " you and me get to go on our plane tomorrow. that means we can be together for the ride." Hera said with a smirk. Rikku also continued packing. " as you wish malady." Rikku said also with a smirk. after three hours of packing Hera and Rikku went to sleep.


	2. Hera and Rikku Meet the Host Club!

Humans and Vampires Don't Mix.

chapter 2

Hera and Rikku meet the Host Club!

in Hera's plane:

" i wonder how long the ride will be?" Rikku asked Hera. " it takes about fourteen hours to make it to japan. that's why we left so early in the morning." Hera said. " make sure you're seatbelts are buckled cause we're ready to take off." the piolet said though the speaker thing. Hera checked her seatbelt and Rikku checked his. the plane then took off. when they were soaring in the air an anouncment came on. " you may now take your seatbelts off and do whatever you want." it said. Hera smirked, took off her seatbelt and went over to Rikku. " so what do you want to do Rikku?" Hera asked suductivly. " whatever you want ma'lady." Rikku said taking off his seatbelt. Hera went over to some lightswitches. she pushed a botton and the windows where covered. she pressed another and some seats disapeered and were replaced with a bed. the next one she pusshed made the lights turn dim and pinkish colored. then she flipped a switch and some romantic music came on. she then gave Rikku some clothes and pushed him into a changing room. Hera then changed her clothes while he was in there. Hera had on some langerai. a frilly bra and some frilly panties. Rikku came out in a black muscle shirt and a pair of black boxers. Hera walked over to him and dragged him to the bed. she was the one on top. " how about we play a game." Hera whispered into Rikku's ear. Rikku shivered and nodded yes. " we'll play the penalty game." Hera,again,whispered in his ear. she then started kissing him and that lead to 'other' things.

in japans airport:

" please watch your step and have a nice permanent stay in japan!" the piolet said. Hera walked out with Rikku hand-in-hand. Hera saw her mother and they walked toward her. " heve a nice trip?" her mother asked her. " very." Hera said looking at Rikku. her mother chukkled and pointed to the end of the sidewalk. "you'll be waiting there for your limo to get here. it'll be here in like three minutes. i have some stuff to do so i'll meet you at our new home." her mother told here. then Hera's mother left. a man came up to Hera. " are you Hera Corli?" the man said. " who wants to know?" Hera asked back. " i'm your limo driver." the man said. ( i can't spell that word that means limo driver.) " yes. this is she." Hera replied. " then follow me ma'm." the man said. Hera followed him. they got to a limo , the man opened the door, and Hera and Rikku got in. " i'll be your limo driver from now on. i'm Charles." the man said. " well it's nice to meet you Charles." Hera said with a smile. then they drove away to thier new house. or should i say mansion.

in Hera's new room:

" this bed is huge!" Hera said spreading herself on the bed. " big enough for two." Rikku added. Hera got sat up,went over to Rikku, put her hand under his chin and kissed his cheek. " what are you emplying?" Hera asked suductivly. " nothing really." Rikku said with a blush. just as she was going to kiss him her door flew open. " how do you like your room!?" her mother yelled entering. she then stood there frozen as she saw what position they were in. " i inturupted again, didn't i?" her mother asked. Hera let go of rRkku and turned to her mother. " yeah you did." she said anoyyed. " anyway.... how do you like your new room?" her mother asked agian. " it's absolutly awesome!" Hera replied. " that's good. here are your new uniforms for your new high school." her mother said handing Hera and Rikku an outfit. Hera looked at hers and made a face of disgust. " you don't expect me to wear this." Hera said to her mother. her mother just shook her head yes. Hera put it in her closet and left it there. Rikku looked at his and smiled. " lucky!" Hera yelled pointing at Rikku. Rikku laughed and also put his uniform in the closet. " i'll be leaving early in the morning so the maids will wake you up." her mother said before leaving the room. Rikku loked at the clock and it was late. " it's really late ma'lady. you should get some sleep cause i doubt you'll be able to sleep while we're in that school." Rikku said. Hera went to the bathroom, changed, then went to sleep while Rikku slept in the bed with her.

the next morning:

" wake up ma'lady." Rikku said shaking Hera. Hera woke up and looked at Rikku. she smiled and got out of bed. " your clothes are in the bathroom already. i'll meet you downstairs." Rikku told her as he left the room. Hera went into the bathroom, changed,and went to meet Rikku in the dining room. when she got down there she saw that breakfast was already made. Hera thanked Rikku for the meal and started eating. after they were done they got in the limo,that was waiting for them,and went to thier new school. Ouran Academy.

at Ourans gates:

" i hope no one knows me here." Hera whispered to Rikku. " you have me here. i won't let anyone hurt you." Rikku said holding Hera tightly. they walked into the school grounds and peolpe were looking at them. Hera had her own twists on the uniform. Hera had died it black and she had cut it where it reached just below the knee. she had on some black eyeliner, lipstick, and nail polish. she looked somewhat evil. Rikku stayed the same. Rikku had his arm around Hera's waist as they walked to thier classroom. they stopped at the door and opened it. " you're five minutes early you two." the sensei said. " we like to be early." Rikku said. " you two can sit in those two seats there." the sensei said pointing at two seats. Hera and Rikku toke thier seats and waited for class to start. after like three minutes people came pouring in. a boy sat next to Hera. he had short brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes. " are you new here?" the boy asked Hera. " yes. me and this dude here just moved here." Hera said pointing to Rikku. Rikku waved and the boy waved back. then a pair of twins sat next to the boy. the bell then rang. " ok class. before we start i'd like to introduce Hera Corli and Rikku Miyuki. would you two stand up and introduce yourselfs." the sensei said. Hera and Rikku stood up. "i'm Hera and i hope we all become friends." Hera said. " and i'm Rikku. i also hope we all bacome friends." Rikku said with a smile. Hera heard some girls swoon. Hera rolled her eyes as she sat down. " don't worry. i only have eyes for you." Rikku whispered to Hera. Hera smiled at him and looked at the sensei as she began to teach.

after school:

" we should head home." Rikku said picking up his and Hera's stuff. " wait one second." Hera said. she then walked over to the boy who greeted her this morning. " i wanted to ask you something." Hera told the boy. " what is it?" the boy asked back. " what's your name?" Hera repled. " i'm Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi said. " thanks for talking to me this morning. eveyone thought i looked scary so they wouldn't talk to me." Hera said. " no problem i guess." Haruhi said. then the twins from before came over to Haruhi and Hera. " we're going to be late!" they said in perfect unison. " where are you going Haruhi?" Hera asked him. " i go to this host club after school. want to come?" Haruhi asked. " i have to ask Rikku." Hera said. " that's alright with me." Rikku said coming up suddenly. " then lets go together." Haruhi said holing out his hand for Hera. Hera took it and walked with Haruhi. Rikku felt abandoned. his shoulders dropped. " wait for me Hera!" Rikku yelled running after her and Haruhi. the twins noticed Rikku's reaction and thought of an evil scheme. " can i ask you something else Haruhi?" Hera asked. " sure." Haruhi replied. " are you a girl?" Hera asked. Haruhi stopped walking. " h-how d-did you k-know?" Haruhi said. " it was just a guess. you look girly and you can kinda tell. plus... your hands are really soft." Hera said. " that's what the Zuka Club said." Haruhi sighed. " those anoying girls at Lobelia right?" Hera asked. " yeah. how did you know?" Haruhi asked. " i was supposed to go there and Rikku to this school but i hacked into thier computers and i'm now here." Hera explained. " cool. you won't tell anyone about me right?" Haruhi pleaded. " don't worry. i'll just act like this never happened." Hera reasured Haruhi. " thanks." Haruhi thanked. " your welcome." Hera replied. they stopped at the third music room. Haruhi opened the door and multiple rose petals hit Hera in the face. " welcome." she heard some guys say. her eyes adjusted to the light and saw six very attractive boys there. " so this is the host club Haruhi-kun?" Hera asked Haruhi. " yes Hera-chan." Haruhi replied. " you're Hera Corli! the famous singer from america!" a tall blonde boy said. Hera was then tackled by Rikku. " don't just walk away from me!" Rikku said. " i was just talking to Haruhi-kun." Hera said as she pushed Rikku off her. Rikku glared at Haruhi but it had no affect. " lets see. Hera Corli. high school first transffered into Haruhi's class with a Rikku Miyuki. Hera was a singer in america for most of her life but was sent to japan for safety reasons?" a boy with glasses said. the last sentence sounded like a question. " i was sent here because i was followed by a maniac and he tried to get in my house." Hera said with a shrug. " was it scary?" a small boy said. " actually... to tell you the truth Senpai i wasn't scared at all." Hera said with a smile. "you knew Hunni was a third year!" Haruhi yelled. " yes. oh yeah. i didn't tell you on the way here but i gathered some info on this Host Club before i got here." Hera explained. " yay! someone who acually knows my real age!" Hunni yelled hugging Hera. Hera hugged him back. " you are so cute!" she said. " i know all the club members names." Hera said putting Hunni down. she pointed at the boy in the glasses. " he's Kyoya Otoori son of Yamada Otoori. he's a second year and is the shadow king of the Host Club." she said. she then pointed to the tall blonde dude. " that idiot is Tamaki Suoh. second year and is the Host Clubs king." she then pointed to the twins who had entered the room when Rikku tackled Hera. " those two are Hikaru and Koaru Hitachiin. the devil type of the Host Club. high school first years." she then turned to Hunni and the other dude." Mitsukuni Huninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. both third years and in martial arts. Mitsukuni is known as Hunni and Takashi is known as Mori." Hera said. " and finally Haruhi Fujioka. the natural. also a first year." she said as she smirked at Haruhi. Rikku had a surprised look on his face. his face turned to horror as he saw what Hera did next. she put an arm aroun Haruhi's waist and pulled her close. she then put her hand under Haruhi's chin. "now that i look at you closely..... you're very handsome." Hera said suductivly. everyone heard some girls swoon in the back. they all looked and saw some girls with hearts in thier eyes. " you like the show ladies?" Hera asked coming up to a random girl. the girl swooned and fainted into her friends arms. " she couldn't handle the heat!" Hera declared. " we must go Hera-Sama. we have to get to the club at eight." Rikku said. " what club?" the hosts asked. " this club called the Coco bBngo. my friend Charlie works there, so he got me in." Hera said. " if you want to come then come at eight'oclock sharp." Hera said as she walked away. " can we go?" Tamaki asked Kyoya. " this could be a learning expeirence." Kyoya said. " Coco Bongo! Coco Bongo!" the twins cheered. Kyoya anounced that the club will be closed and they got ready to go to the club.

Coco Bongo enterance: 7:40 pm:

" where are they?" Haruhi asked looking at her clock. she was wearing a simple purple halter dress and purple high heels. " Rikku called me. they'll be arriving shortly." Kyoya said. he is wearing a nice black tux. then a huge limo showed up. the valet person opened the door and Rikku and Hera stepped out. Hera was wearing an elegant black and white dress. the top was black and the bottom was black and white strips. Rikku was wearing a wierd yellow tuxedo, a checkered hankerchif in the pocket, some fancy shoes, and a yellow pimp hat with a blue feather on it. " Rikku looks wierd." Hikaru said. he is wearing a blue tux. " i wear this when we go out." Rikku said. " lets go my peeps." Hera said walking toward the rope. " hey Charlie!" she yelled at a scary looking man. " well if it isn't Hera Corli!" the man nown as Charlie said she he walked over to Hera's group. " what's up babe." Hera asked. " nothing much. how many?" he said. " party of nine please." Hera said. Charlie let then pass the rope. Hera made sure all her friend were in first then she and Rikku went in. the inside had many lights and palm trees. an employe lead them to thier table. " you guys enjoy. i have to go get changed." she said. the hosts had puzzled looks. " just watch the stage." Hera said as she walked away. " if you act imature i will kick you out." Rikku warned. then the stage lights went on. " now to introduce the flower of the Coco Bongo. miss Hera Corli." the anouncer said. ( if you have watched the movie ' The Mask' with Jim Carry. then you know what i'm talking about.) Hera appeared on stage in a really short white dress and white high heels. she walked up to the microphone and started singing. it looked like she was flirting with some guys who were in the front tables. that made thier dates jelouse. " she's amazing." Haruhi said. " she has the talent." Rikku stated. the music stopped and everyone clapped. Rikku stood up. " that's my cue." he said. before anyone could ask anything he ran toward the band. " lets rock this joint!" he yelled. he spun them around and they started playing a dancing tune. on every beat Rikku jummped the steps toward Hera. he rached her and dipped the song continued they did really amazing moves. Hera was flipped, spun, and dipped many times. the music stopped and the whole club cheered. Hera and Rikku walked to thier table. they hadn't broken a sweat. " you two were amazing!" Haruhi said. " thanks Haruhi." Hera said sitting next to Haruhi. " why has Rikku not noticed me in a dress?" Haruhi whispered to Hera. " don't worry. i have it all under control. it's all about technology." Hera whispered back. " who's up for some drinks!" Rikku said. " were only in high school." Kyoya stated. " we take virgin mary's. they're like just like bloody mary's but no alcohal." hera said. the wiatress came up and people took thier orders. Rikku and Hera took virgin Pina Colada and everyone else took some water. " i'll take an extra virgin pina colada." Hera said. " what are you doing?" Rikku whispered to her. " just watch." Hera whispered back. the waitress brought the drinks and left. Hera took a drink and smirked. Rikku looked furious. Hera put her arm around Haruhi. Haruhi looked at Hera wierd. " want a taste Haruhi?" Hera teased. " no thanks." Haruhi said. " it's not going to hurt you. it's a virgin. just like Rikku." Hera said. she started laughing. Rikku stood up. " shut up Hera!" he yelled. " i'm kidding! i know you're not!" she said. " she doing the protend drunk act to get guys!" rikku thought. he blushed madly. " please shut up Hera!" Rikku said. " come on Rikku! i was just joking." Hera said hugging Rikku. "i thought you said they were virgin mary's." Kyoya said. " she thinks it's not and she gets fake drunk." Rikku explained as he put Hera back in her chair. Hera was giggling non-stop. " is she alright?" Tamaki asked. " she'll be alright. she usually does this to get guys." Rikku explained. Hera stopped giggling and hit Rikku on the arm. " my plan is ruined! what if people heard you!" Hera whisper screamed. " you are so uncool!" the twins laughed. " is that you Hera?" everyone heard someone yell at thier table. " oh hell no." Hera said. she turned around slowly and then silently screamed. " i can't believe it's you!" the person yelled. Rikku stood up and went infront of Hera. " go away Dameon." he said. " let me take a look at my fiance Rikku." the boy known as Dameon said smiling evily. " you're engaged!" the hosts yelled. " we're supposed to because of our parents, but i hate him!" Hera yelled hiding behind Rikku. " i don't hate you my darling." Dameon said coming closer. Hera slapped him. " you freaking crawled into my coffin and tried to sleep with me!" Hera yelled. she shivered at the memory. hera replaid what she said and slapped her forhead. " i said coffin huh?" Hera asked Rikku. he shook his head yes and Hera turned to the Host Club. they all had confused faces. Dameon walked up to Hera and hugged her from behind. Hera almost screamed but just looked around. she spotted Charlie and screamed his name. Charlie ran over to her and took Dameon off her. " take this creep out of here!" Hera yelled. Charlie took Dameon away kicking and screaming. " so what that about a coffin?" Haruhi asked. "SHHHH!" Hera said. " we would like for you guys to come to our house to discuss what you have just heard." Rikku said serious. " as long as you explain." Kyoya said as the hosts followed Hera and Rikku to thier house.

* * *

THAT SUCKED! I'M A BAD WRITER! I KNOW IT! IF YOU DIAGREE OR IF YOU AGREE REVIEW! I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE SO I'M DOING IT NOW!

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC! I ONLY OWN HERA AND RIKKU!_


	3. Hera's Secrets!

**Humans and Vampires Don't Mix.**

chapter 3

Hera and Rikku's secret and Hera's second secret.

" your house is scary." Hunni said as they enetered the house. " just follow us." Rikku said. their maids came in and dressed them in front of the hosts. it was so fast they saw nothing. Hera was now in a black nightgown and her hair is down and plain. Rikku had on some black pj's and some house slippers. so did Hera. Hera turned to face eyes looked scarier then normal. " follow me to the dining room." she said. they all walked to a dining room that was decorated really dark. they all sat down. one of the maids brought a red colored drink to Hera. " as you heard me saw at the club, i sleep in a coffin. what do you think that means?" Hera said taking a sip of her drink. " i will guess a vampire." Kyoya stated showing no fear. Hera laughed evily. " you're right Kyoya. but let me warn you guys. tell anyone and we'll be forced to eat you." she said eyes turning red. the hosts gulped. her eyes turned back. " now you must leave before my mother gets home." Hera said. she waved goodbye to the hosts and went to bed.

NEXT MORNING:( Haruhi's house and no school )

Haruhi heard a knock at her door. Haruhi opened it and saw Hera. " hi Haruhi!" Hera greeted. " can i come in?" Hera added. " sure." Haruhi said calmly. Haruhi stepped aside and let Hera in her apartment. " how do you know where i live?" Haruhi asked. Hera pulled out her laptop. " with my trusty laptop!" Hera exclaimed. Haruhi remembered what Hera had said the night before. " i was wondering, how old are you?" Haruhi asked Hera as they sat down. " 15." Hera replied. " for how long?" Haruhi added. " about 30 years." Hera replied. Haruhi looked stunned. " i came to japan to go to high school. i hate re-doing high school. that's where my song ' high school never ends' came from." Hera added. " can you age?" Haruhi asked. " i can but i'd have to drink adult blood. but i like teen blood more. it's more sweet!" Hera replied with a smile. " change of subject!" Hera suddenly yelled. Haruhi looked confused. " how about we go shopping? that's why i came over! you're my only girl friend so i was wondering if you would go with me!" Hera asked Haruhi. " sure. just let me get changed." Haruhi said walking toward her room. Hera explored Haruhi's apartment. she found a little shrine with a picture of a woman in it. " that's Kotoko!" Hera thought. " i see you found my mothers shrine." Haruhi said coming up to Hera. " Haruhi.... you mothers name is Kotoko. am i correct?" Hera asked. Haruhi couldn't see her face. " yes. why?" Haruhi replied. Hera got up and hugged Haruhi. " i've been waiting for you!" Hera said laughing. " what do you mean?" asked Haruhi. Hera let go of Haruhi and sat down. " Kotoko was the daughter of a famous vampire and a human. when i heard Kotoko was going to have a child i freaked out. you see a child born a half-vampire isn't able to have children. i spoke with Kotoko one night." Hera started.

_flashback:_

_" what are we going to do about your child Kotoko?" Hera asked Kotoko. " i have an idea . when my child is born you will take it. if anyone asks who's it is tell them you kidnapped it." Kotoko said. " but aren't you going to live with that human." Hera said. " yes, but you have to come take the child before anyone can find out." Kotoko said. Hera hugged Kotoko and cried. " i can't take your child! i'll feel guilty for the rest of my life!" Hera said between sobs. Kotoko hugged Hera back. " you don't need to. i'm asking for your help. will you accept?" Kotoko asked making Hera face her. Hera nodded yes and shaked hands with Kotoko._

_end flashback:_

" after that her whole clan was destroyed. she was the last one left. i thought the child she had died along with her so i didn't want to ask your father. i disappeared and went to America." Hera said. Hera got up and hugged Haruhi again. " you're the heaven child Haruhi. and you are a full vampire even though your mother was not." Hera said. " then how come i look normal and not like you?" Haruhi asked as Hera let her go. " your mother looked human and so you look human also." Hera said. she got up and headed for the door. " after shopping you can come to my house. there we will call your father and i will talk to him about you." Hera said with a warm smile. Haruhi followed and then they walked to the shopping arcade.

at the shopping arcade:

" let's go to the pet shop!" Hera said dragging Haruhi to the pet shop. " my laptop said Tamaki had a dog named Antoinette. so i want to give her a present!" Hera stated looking at the chew toys and stuffed animals. " that Antoinette is a handful." Haruhi said looking at some of the calors. " look at this Haruhi!" Hera said holding a chew toy shaped like the Eiffel tower from France. Haruhi giggled. " is that for the dog or the owner?" Haruhi joked. Hera laughed. " i'll choose the dog." Hera said giggling. she threw the toy in the shopping basket. " do you have any pets Hera?" Haruhi asked the girl. " yeah. her names Giselle! she's an Alaskan Husky!" Hera exclaimed. " what is she like?" Haruhi asked. " she can sniff out humans and vampires. humans she's good with but when she senses a vampire she goes crazy. the only way you're going to be safe is that you're walking in with me." Hera said. Haruhi picked up a chew toy shaped like a bat. " look Hera!" Haruhi said showing Hera the toy. Hera laughed. " that would be great for Giselle! she loves bats!" Hera said smiling. " i'll buy it for her then." Haruhi stated and put it in the basket that Hera had. they went to go pay and left the pet shop. Hera dragged Haruhi to a stuffed animal store. Haruhi looked disgusted. " do you like stuffed animals?" Haruhi asked Hera. " i love them!" Hera said. Hera started to pick diffrent animals and put them in her basket. " for a princess of the dark she's quiet the girlie girl." Haruhi thought. she saw someone familiar in one af the aisles. " is that you Hunni-Senpai?" haruhi asked the figure. " well hi Haru-Chan!" Hunni said poping in front of Haruhi and Mori followed him. " are you shopping for yourself?" Hunni asked Haruhi. " no. i'm here with Hera." Haruhi replied. " well for a princess of the dark she's qiet the girly girl." Hunni said with a smile. Haruhi looked over at Hera. " you're right." Haruhi said with a smile. " stay by her Haru-Chan. like she said..... you're her only girl friend." Hunni said. and with that he left. Hera came up to Haruhi with shopping bags. " i ended up buying alot!" Hera said smiling. then Hera and Haruhi left the store. " i'm tired. let's go home." Hera said. Haruhi nodded and they walked to Hera's house. Rikku was out on the front step pacing back and forth. Hera and Haruhi walked up to him. " where have you been Hera!" Rikku yelled. " shopping with Haruhi. calm down will you." Hera said. then Rikku noticed Haruhi wearing a dress. " why is he wearing a dress?" Rikku asked pointing at Haruhi. " Haruhi is a girl." Hera said walking in with Haruhi. Rikku then went inside also. " i need to talk to you." Rikku said. " too bad. i will be talking to Haruhi's father soon. i must discuss haruhi to him in person." Hera said " why?" Rikku asked confused. " Haruhi is the heaven child that Kotoko promised me." Hera said sadly. " and i must tell Haruhi's father just in case someone else tries to get to her." Hera said. " someone else?" Rikku asked suspicious. Hera gulped. " come Haruhi. we'll be in my room until your father comes." Hera said talking to Haruhi. Hera then lead Haruhi to her room. Rikku stood there wondering if he should tell her. ( you will find out later) Hera and Haruhi arrived in Hera's room. the room was very girly. it was painted purple and pink. from the floor to the middle of the wall it was pink. from the middle of the wall to the top it was purple. there was a paintng of a castle in the middle of a meadow with palm trees and mountains in the back round. it was really sparkly. there was a bed in the middle of the room. it had a see-through pink canopy surrounding the bed. there were multiple stuffed animals on the bed. Haruhi got close to the bed and saw some of the animals move. Haruhi gasped. " Hera. did your stuffed animals move?" Haruhi asked. " come on out guys! my friend saw you!" Hera yelled at the bed. a cat, rabbit, ferret, dog, and hamster came from the bed. " go back to the shelter i made for each of you!" Hera yelled from the bathroom. all the animals went into different holes in the wall. Hera came out in her dark attire." the dog was Giselle." Hera said. " you look like a mad person." Haruhi said. Hera handed Haruhi some black clothes. " try this on." Hera said. Haruhi took the clothes and went into the bathroom. she got changed and came out. she had on a mini strapless black dress with black ballet shoes. she also has on a black lace choker. " you look wonderful!" Hera stated. " this is so revealing." Haruhi said blushing. " it'll just be us and your father talking in one room. no one else." Hera said then they walked downstairs. to thier annoyance the Host Club was there also. " what are you guys doing here?" Hera yelled running down the stairs. " Rikku called us to came over." Tamaki stated. " why?" Hera asked Rikku. " because i have to show them something." Rikku said. " show them and then leave! i have to talk with someone today!" Hera yelled. she looked pissed. " i'll wait." Rikku said strictly. Hera was about to yell at him but the doorbell rang. Rikku was about to open it but Hera pushed him out of the way. she opened it to reveal Ranka. " i take it you're Haruhi's father?" Hera asked Ranka with a smile. Ranka nodded yes. " walk with me to the dining room." Hera said. she lead Ranka and Haruhi to the dining hall. Rikku lead the guys to Hera's parents room. Hera and Ranka faced each other. " are you taking her?" Ranka asked. " i have to. the others will be looking for her. she is like me and Rikku. it's a life and death situation." Hera said calmly. " what do you mean?" Ranka asked crying. Hera put a hand on his shoulder. " we have special blood. if the others drink it they will be able to become stronger and for the women to produce more children." Hera said. " how is that a bad thing?" Ranka asked. " they'll suck us dry and we will die." Hera said she started to cry too. Ranka shook his head. " will you keep her safe?" Ranka asked. Hera smiled at him. " you can trust me. no one will lay a hand on Haruhi." Hera said. there was a thump coming from the stairs. Hera opened the door and saw Giselle on the bottom of the stiars. " Giselle!" Hera yelled running to the dog. Haruhi ran also and so did Ranka. Giselle was unconsious. Hera looked up and saw Rikku. he didn't look shocked. " what did you do Rikku!" Hera yelled. " that mangy mutt tried to attack me." Rikku replied. Hera gasped. " Giselle was on room duty! you went into my parent's room?!" Hera yelled furious. Rikku smirked. Hera gasped. " is that what you wanted to show those boys!" Hera yelled standing up. " what if it was?" Rikku asked. the Host Boys were walking to him. " what was in there?" Ranka and Haruhi asked. Hera turned to them. " you have to understand. i did it for ll of us." Hera said. " you killed your parents!" Rikku yelled. Hera growled. " they wanted us! they were no parents to me!" Hera yelled. " Haruhi and Ranka backed away. " no. they wanted our blood like everyone else! they never loved me! and if they wanted to kill me then they want you too!" Hera yelled. " is that why?!" Rikku yelled. Hera glared at him. " i actually cared for the ones out there that are like us! they didn't! they wanted to gather the others and suck them dry! starting with you and me!" Hera yelled. she started to turn really white. Rikku flinched. " you go around disobeying orders to see what you can find... and instead of asking me you bring on the mortals!" Hera yelled clenching her fists. Hera's hair turned blood red. Rikku cringed but didn't move. " i wanted to safe you, Rikku! i didn't want then to kill you!" Hera yelled. Hera looked up and she had glowing yellow eyes. her fangs grew and so did her nails. " i wanted you to live! and all you do is think i'm the bad person here!" Hera yelled. she sprouted wings. Rikku loked scared. " please calm down." Rikku said walking to Hera. Hera flew up to avoid him. " how can i. you've questioned me." Hera said. she started to cry. " what you did was wrong Rikku." Haruhi said walking to Rikku. Ranka tried to hold her back but she pulled away. " she cared for you but you've accused her of bieng bad. she loved you like a brother. now she hates you. that's why she has transformed." Haruhi said. Hera was surprised Haruhi was talking like this. Haruhi's eyes turned a glowing yellow also. Hera flew down and patted Haruhi on the back. " calm yourself Haruhi. it's all my fault also. i should have told you and Rikku." Hera said. Haruhi's eyes went brown again. Hera's wings went away. but the back of her shirt was ripped. " how can i trust you with my daughter?!" Ranka yelled. there was a loud bang at the door. Hera stood in front of Ranka as the windows burst. Hera had peices of glass in her body. Hera kneeled down. " if i risk my life for you, i will risk my life to Haruhi also. i promise to protect her." Hera said. she took out the glass and stood up. " come out Damian. i know it's you." Hera said. Rikku went next to Hera. Damian came out of the shadows. " i see you found me. now give me the girl." Damian said pointing at Haruhi. " over my dead body!" Hera yelled. " so be it." Damian said. he clawed Hera. she screamed. " Hera-Sama!"Rikku yelled. Rikku slashed Damian. " you damn boy!" Damian yelled. he punched Rikku. the Host boys grabbed Haruhi and Ranka and they went up the stairs to Hera's parents room. Haruhi saw two bodies laying on the floor. one was a woman who had her throat opened. then there was a man who had a knife in his chest. Haruhi flinched but thought she did well for her. Hera and Rikku were being beaten by Damian. " you won't get that girl!" Hera yelled. Hera's wings came back out. she made a tornado and it blew Damian away. Hera quickly flew to her room. she saw that her pets had wings also. except Gissele. she kneeled down to Giselle. " come on girl. get ready he'll be back." Hera said. she touched Giselle and she was really cold and her stomach was getting hard. Hera screamed from fright. " no! Giselle! wake up Giselle! don't die on me!" Hera yelled. the Host boys, Haruhi, Ranka, and Rikku came into her room. Hera was crying like hell and she was shaking the dog. " you can't die! you promised me! wake up Giselle! i need you! please get up!" Hera yelled. Rikku gasped. Hera turned to Rikku he flinched and everyone saw it. Hera pointed at him. " you! what did you do!" Hera yelled tears running down her face. " i'm sorry! i thought to get you back i would kill something close to you!" Rikku said panicked. Hera fell to the floor and was in a little ball with her wings stretched out. " Giselle! my Giselle is dead!" Hera yelled. her cries were muffled. Hera cried loudly. Haruhi walked up to Hera. " calm down Hera. just try and calm down." Haruhi said. Hera kept on crying then she finally looked up and glared at Rikku. " you have no bisness in this house anymore. get out." Hera said pointing to the door.


	4. Hera's New Company

**Humans and Vampires Don't Mix.**

chapter 4

Hera's New Company.

Hera walked to school without Rikku the next day. he had moved out and he was free from her grasp. he was no longer a vampire but he still knew they existed. he was a normal human again. he was still the same age as he was but he felt old. Hera walked to Haruhi's house to pick her up. " come along Haruhi. time for school." Hera said. she had no emotion at all. Haruhi wanted to redo what had happened yesterday.

_Flashback:_

_" you can't just kick me out!" Rikku protested. Hera grew angry. " get out! you've killed my best friend! i never want to see you anymore!" Hera yelled as tears ran down her face. Rikku went up to the dog and kicked it. Hera grabbed him around the neck. " don't touch her." Hera growled. Rikku gasped for air. " you always wanted to be human again.....now you get your wish." Hera said. with her free hand she grabbed one of his hands and bit down on it. Rikku screamed from the pain._

_instead of losing color, he gained color. he turned a tan color and his eyes looked alive and not dead like they used to. Hera dropped him to the ground and she spat the blood out. it shriveled on the ground and evaporated in seconds. " there. now your the pathetic human you once were. you can't live here. pack your bags and leave." Hera said. _

_she glared at the Host Club and they feld for safety. " come on Hera! change me back! i don't want to leave you!" Rikku yelled begging. Hera hissed at him and so did Haruhi. " just listen to her. she has a point. a human like you can no longer stay in a vampire mansion." Haruhi said. " i actually agree with these girls." Ranka said. " thank you mr. Fujioka. i appreciate your alliance." Hera said. " if you don't leave...i'll be forced to kill you." Hera said. Rikku got to his feet grabbed the few things he owned and ran out into the night._

_End Flashback:_

" god. i hate seeing Hera like this. she really does look dead now." Haruhi thought. as Hera walked her eyes looked dead and blank. " she didn't used to look like that. she even lost some color. if that's possible." Haruhi thought.

" are you going to be ok Hera?" Haruhi asked the vampire girl. " yeah. i don't think we'll have trouble for now." Hera said. " i don't mean that. i meant about Rikku." Haruhi said. " he was like a brother to me. i cared for him. i just wish he had separated his human self from the person he is." Hera said. " what do you mean?" Haruhi asked. " Rikku was a human and the human him didn't die. that part of him was his choice to kill. i gave him that choice. i guess he didn't want to be a vampire anymore." Hera said. " what do we do now?" Haruhi asked. " we wait. Rikku will hopefully come back. if not...i'll call someone." Hera said.

as they approached the school, they saw Rikku. " hi Hera-Sama." Rikku said innocently. as usually the fan girls of their once love act gathered around. " go away Rikku." Hera said. she grabbed Haruhi and got out of the crowd of gasping girls. Rikku sulked and walked away. he was stopped by Tamaki. " it's your fault, you know." Tamaki said. " i know." Rikku whispered. " you could have avoided this." Kyoya said. " i know. what i was thinking was..... now that i'm gone...she'll have to find a new person to give her company." Rikku said. " what do you mean?" Hunni asked. " she's all alone in that big mansion. she'll get lonely and she'll have to find some company. that means she might take someone from the school." Rikku said. " if that's the case...then we'll be volunteers." Kyoya said. " that's right. if she needs us then so be it." Hikaru said. just then Haruhi walked up to them. " hi guys." Haruhi said. she glanced at Rikku and she hissed.

" calm down Haruhi. we were talking to him." Tamaki said. " whatever. Hera wanted to talk to you guys." Haruhi said. " about what?" Kaoru asked. " she says that she needs someone to accompany her." Haruhi said. " she also said she would appreciate it if Hikaru were the one." Haruhi added. " what." Hikaru said shocked. " she's fallen for YOU!? " Rikku yelled pointing at Hikaru. " what are you talking about?" Haruhi asked. " she chooses people who she's fallen for. she fell in love with Hikaru and now she wants him to join her!" Rikku said freaking out. " now you have to calm down. she did say she loved Hikaru.....but would she really turn him into one of us?" Haruhi questioned herself. " wait.....she told you she likes him?" Rikku asked Haruhi. " yeah. she sounded so sure of herself. then again. she's always saying that our kind can't get with your kind." Haruhi said. " that's what she always says. but then she turns the person she loves into a vampire." Rikku says.

" i'll do it." Hikaru said. everyone gasped. " do you understand the risk of becoming one of us, Hikaru?" Haruhi asked. " i don't. but i want Hera to be happy. might as well be with her in her time of need." Hikaru said. " no wonder she likes you. your a sweet person." Haruhi said. Haruhi took Hikaru's hand and she lead Hikaru to a broom closet. " she's in there." Haruhi said. she pushed Hikaru in and he didn't flinch. " Haruhi? is that you?" Hera asked. " no. it's me." Hikaru said. " oh! sorry. it's so dark in here that i don't know who's who." Hera said laughing nervously. " Haruhi told me that you wanted to talk to someone." Hikaru said. " that girl..... she lied. i wanted to get a random person to keep me company. then she throws me in here and gets you of all people!" Hera said angry." i want to be with you." Hikaru said taking Hera's hand.

Hera blushed. " are you sure?" Hera asked. " yes." Hikaru replied. Hera hugged him. he hugged back. Hera moved the part of Hikaru's shirt that covered his neck. she was unsure if she should do it when Hikaru placed his hand on her head and pushed it closer to his neck. " it's ok. go ahead." Hikaru said. Hera bit down on his neck and he gasped. he felt pain for five seconds then he moaned. " he feels it." Hera said. Hikaru wrapped his arms around Hera's waist. he was trembling. after a few minutes she pulled away. " there. all done." Hera said. Hikaru fell to his knees. " let me guess. you felt pleasure after the first few seconds." Hera said. " yeah." Hikaru replied. the door opened to reveal the Host Club and Rikku. " it sounded like you two were doing something else in there." Haruhi said with a smirk. Hera and Hikaru blushed. " you shouldn't be talking, little miss Innocent." Hera said. " what are you talking about. i only take 1 minute to take my blood." Haruhi said. the Host Club gasped. " apparently she's a day walker. her vampire powers are already activated." Hera said.

" can someone help me here?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru was about to get his brother when Hera steppe in. " did i over do it?" she asked her new slave. " maybe. i can barley walk." Hikaru said. " how about you two skip school today. Hikaru should get used to his new blood." Haruhi said. " but how do we exit?" Hera asked. " out the front door. they won't suspect a thing." Haruhi said. Hera helped Hikaru up and they walked to the front exit.

as they entered the mansion Hera sighed heavily. " what is it?" Hikaru asked. " your heavy." Hera said. if you can believe it Hera is carrying Hikaru on her back, piggyback style. " do you want me to get off?" he asked. Hera shock her head no. " not until i get you to your new room." Hera said. she began to walk to the room. " new room?" Hikaru asked. " Haruhi didn't tell you? a vampires company can't leave the vampires side. that mean you have to sleep in this house. your brother can live here too. but he'll have to take a potion." Hera said. " Hikaru gasped.

" us! alone with you! that's like us kidnapping you and we live alone!" Hikaru said. " no. i think it's the opposite." Hera said laughing. Hikaru then started to laugh. as Hera put Hikaru on the bed he pulled her onto his lap. Hera blushed. " how about we start dating?" Hikaru asked bluntly. " what! why would you say that?!" Hera said trying to get away from Hikaru. " 'cause Haruhi told me you like me." Hikaru replied. " dang." Hera thought. Hikaru leaned down and kissed Hera on the lips. Hera inwardly gasped. Hikaru took this chance to slid his tongue in Hera's mouth. Hera moaned as she felt his tongue on hers. Hikaru shivered when Hera hugged him tightly to her chest. Hera closed her eyes and pushed Hikaru down. he also closed his eyes. all of a sudden Hera opened her eyes and she got up. " i'm sorry Hikaru. i can't." Hera said. " why?" he asked. " if i begin to do this i can't stop. i might do something i'll regret." Hera said. " i don't care. you can have me. i want you to feel safe around me. if you have to do IT... then so be it." Hikaru said. Hera closed her eyes and began to kiss Hikaru again.

not knowing to them....a certain brother was watching them closely.


	5. The Kidnapping!

**Humans and Vampires Don't Mix.**

chapter 5

The Kidnapping

as Hera and Hikaru kissed a certain brother was watching them from the shadows. he slinks away into the night as the new couple ended their game of tongue wars. **( that's what my onee-chan says! XD )**

Next Day at School:

Hera and Hikaru walked into the school hand in hand. Hera was loving the attention she was getting from all the other girls. as Hikaru Left to go talk to his brother a group of girls walked up to Hera. " what do you think your doing with our man?" one girl asked. " he didn't mind when i kissed him yesterday. and he never said anything about having a girlfriend." Hera said with a smirk. the girls gasped. " you kissed him!" they yelled. " no. i just wanted to see what you would do." Hera said walking away. the girls got angry and stomped away.

" what did you do Hera?" Hikaru asked. " i messed with your fan girls." Hera said. she noticed Kaoru was glaring at her. " what's wrong Kaoru. you look like you could eat me." Hera asked the younger twin. Kaoru looked at her slightly, without glaring, and walked away. " what was that about?" Hera asked Hikaru. " he was like that when i came to talk to him." Hikaru replied. " we'll have to find out when the Host Club starts." they both thought.

After School:

Hera walked with Hikaru and Haruhi to the Host Club. she was just walking them there. she would stay outside the school to look out for other vampires. as they entered Hera saw Rikku was talking to Tamaki. Hera frowned and said goodbye to Haruhi and Hikaru. she then left. Haruhi noticed Rikku was glaring at Hikaru. and that he also had glared at Hera when she walked in. " he must be mad about the Hikaru and Hera connection." she thought. she shook it off and the club started.

OUTSIDE:

Hera was walking around the school in search of any enemies. she spotted someone but let it go. they looked human. she then saw the person smirk at her. she ran after the figure and it ran away also. she chased it to the Host Club and she heard a scream from within. she opened the doors and the person held Haruhi like a bride. Hera noticed this person. " Onee-Chan!" Hera yelled. " well if it isn't the little pest. go away. your not worth fighting anymore." her older sister said glaring at Hera.

Hera pounced at her and she kicked Hera away. Hera landed on a table and it smashed under her. she slowly got up. " must...protect...my...Haruhi." Hera said slowly as she got up. " Haruhi? you mean Kyoko-San daughter?" the sister said. " not that Haruhi, Tamoya!" Hera yelled. " she belongs to me now." Tamoya said as she jumped out of the window. " NO! GIVE HER BACK!" Hera yelled coming to the window. she saw Tamoya jump away with a screaming Haruhi on her shoulder. " why me! i always have to be the hero!" Hera yelled leaning on the broken glass.

" Hera! the glass!" Hikaru yelled grabbing Hera and taking her off the glass. Hera saw she was bleeding everywhere. " opps. guess it skipped my mind." Hera said laughing. Hikaru started to take off the stray peices of glass that were on Hera. " you have to be more careful." Hikaru said. Hera nodded and looked at the club room. most of the guests had fainted and had seen nothing. some were in a corner of the room and were scared to death.

" i have to erase the memories of these girl." Hera said walking toward the girls. she made them look at her and she sent a wave of energy toward them. they also fainted. " they won't remember anything that happened today." Hera said. Kyoya came over to her with a fist-aid kit. " we have to clean up the blood." he said. Hera pushed him away. " no time. have to get Haruhi back." Hera said walking toward the window. she got on the window sill and her wings grew. " Kyoya. you send out your police force to track them. JUST track. contact me in anything comes up. i'll be looking from a birds eye view." Hera said handing him a cellphone. she then took off into the sky.

" sorry guys. i know it's short. i don't want to tell you who saw Hera and Hikaru kiss yet. you probably hate me now." i say

" what do you think?" Hera asks

" be grateful i even got this up!" i yell at Hera

*she walks away*

" whatever." she says

" i give a thanks to Gabby1234 for the idea! i love you girl!" i say happily

" and thanks to all my readers and the reviews!" i add

" oh well. i don't like to put disclaimers.....so when you look at my page. i put the disclaimer there for all my stories." i say

" i don't want to get sued. so please look at my page and read what i have on it. for it has the disclaimer." i add

" PEACE OUT HOME DOGS!" i yell


	6. There Be Incest In Hera's Family! 0o

**HI EVERYONE! I WANTED TO APOLIGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING AS SOON AS I COULD! IN THIS CHAPTER YOU WILL FINALLY SEE WHO WAS SPYING ON HERA AND HIKARU! ENJOY!**

* * *

Hera was flying away form the humans until she got a phone call.

she picked it up.

" Hello...Hera speaking." Hera stated.

then she felt a presence behind her.

Hera hung up the phone in horror.

she avoided a blast coming at her.

" COME BACK! YOU CAN'T RESIST THE FORCE!" the person yelled.

Hera turned back and gasped.

" GO AWAY YOU ANNOYING PRICK!" Hera yelled.

" I'M YOUR FAMILY! COME BACK!" the person yelled throwing a few knives at her.

" ' THEN WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME!" Hera asked pissed off.

" because i love you." the person stated showing up in front of her.

Hera gasped at the white haired male with cold blue eyes and long canines.

somehow Hera's wings disappeared and Hera screamed in terror as she fell to the ground.

Hera landed in a tree and she heard her arm crack.

she yelled in pain she she saw her arm was bending the wrong way.

she cried in pain also.

" ugh...the pain..." Hera stated as she jumped form the tree onto the ground.

then she felt the presence behind her again.

Not even looking back she started to run as fast as she could.

" running won't work." the person stated standing in Hera's way yet again.

this time Hera felt her leg somehow break and she fell to the ground yelling in pain as she grabbed her leg with an arm that worked.

that's when Hera heard a bullet being shot and the guys chest burst and he disappeared still smirking.

" see you later Hera." he stated as he faded away.

Hera saw Kyoya and his police.

then Hera fainted.

-an hour later-

Hera woke up in a hospital and she glanced around.

everyone was there...even Haruhi's father.

Hera was bobmbarded by Haruhi's father.

" why did you let them take her!" Ranka yelled in anger.

Hera opened her eyes wide as she was shaken by ranka who was crying his eyes out.

" i can't blame you! i know i did horrible!" Hera yelled in her defense.

Ranka stopped and broke down crying.

Tamaki and hunny held ranka back and they hugged him.

" what now?" Kyoya asked.

" now...we wait. i can't do anything without an arm and a leg." Hera stated as she stared at her two limbs in a cast.

it was her right arm and her left leg.

Hera glanced up at Mori.

" can you do something for me Mori-Senpai?" Hera asked a little confused.

Mori nodded.

" go to my house and say 'kedame sori'. after that go into my room and look for an adress book along with my laptop, cellphone, and bag that says Haruhi." Hera stated.

Mori nodded then left.

" what is that for?" Hunny asked.

" i think i know who we're up against. and it may just be my own siblings..." Hera stated as her voice faded.

-an a remote place at least 7 miles away from where Hera was-

Haruhi was tied up to a chair with her mouth gagged as she saw a few boys crying.

" Hera!" they all yelled crying.

" shut up you morons!" Tamoya yelled throwing some plates at them.

they all scattered and ran away except for one.

this guy was named Ryou.

he had snow white hair and sweet blue eyes.

he was still crying.

" come on. it's not like she lost her virginity." Tamoya stated annoyed.

" SHE KISSED SOMEONE THAT WASN'T ME! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES!" Ryou yelled sobbing.

" you're her brother for dracula's sake! that is just wrong!" Tamoya yelled in anger.

Ryou just kept on crying.

Tamoya sighed and turned to haruhi who was struggling with her restraints.

" quit your struggling girl. sweet little Hera will be here soon. then we'll get her and let you free." Tamoya stated with an evil grin.

Haruhi gulped.

" Hera!" Haruhi thought

Hera was in bed with her laptop.

she was searching something.

she was all alone and she felt a twinge in her heart.

" will i really be able to go against my brothers?" Hera stated closing her eyes and layting back.

it was getting dark and Hera closed her laptop and went to sleep.

-_Hera's dream-_

_Hera was standing in a large dark room surrounded by five guys._

_" come back to us Hera." three boys stated._

_" we can be happy again." the other two added._

_" NEVER! all you people do is kill. i won't be part of that." Hera stated a little angry._

_then the boys disappeared and were replacxed by her only sister, Tamoya._

_" remember Hera dear. our family's youngest must always get to sacrifice herself for the sake of the family. and right now. Ryou really wants something to play with." Tamoya stated._

_the room was completly black the it was replaced by a large open meadow._

_Hera witnessed Ryou sitting in the middle of a nighttime ring of flowers._

_he was sitting with his knees close to his chest._

_" Hera. i love you. i want you to be mine." he whispered pulling at some of the grass around him._

_Hera backed away and started to run._

_she bumped into someone and screamed._

Hera woke up screaming and she grabbed her head.

" what was that?" Hera thought scared out of her mind.

* * *

**I'LL END IT HERE FOR NOW! PLEASE REVIEW AND SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ARE HUMBLY ACCEPTED! BYE!**


End file.
